


Casual Friday

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Casual Friday, DiNozzo makes terrible choices, Gen, inappropriate clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think that’s exactly the casual they meant, Tony.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602155.html?thread=83927339#t83927339) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Yeah, Abby was just telling me that-” McGee said before suddenly going quiet, mouth open and eyes wide.

Bishop frowned. “Was telling you what, McGee?” she asked. He didn’t answer. “Are you ok?”

“I just… behind you,” McGee said faintly, pointing back toward the elevator.

Bishop turned in her seat, then froze. She knew exactly what McGee was talking about and she already kind of wished she could wash her eyes out with bleach. Wincing, she turned back. “DiNozzo,” she called, glad her voice was steady, “what are you wearing? You should probably change before Gibbs gets here.”

“You don’t like my outfit?” DiNozzo asked, stopping right in front of her desk. She resolutely did not look at him. “It’s casual Friday!”

“I don’t think that’s exactly the casual they meant, Tony,” McGee drawled. He sounded calm, but Bishop could see he was also avoiding looking at DiNozzo head on.

There was a resounding _thwap_ , and everyone’s attention went back to DiNozzo, who was rubbing the back of his head. Gibbs was standing right behind him, frowning. “What the hell are you wearing?” Gibbs demanded.

DiNozzo shrugged, looking chastised. “A speedo, boss? It’s for casual Friday.”

“Can’t get much more casual than that,” McGee quipped, wilting a little when Gibbs turned his glare on him.

“Change,” Gibbs ordered, heading for his desk. “Now.”

“Yes, boss,” DiNozzo said, visibly deflating as he went to his desk and pulled out an extra set of clothes. Bishop averted her eyes as he passed. No one needed to see that much of their coworker.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
